


La guerra es fría

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: La guerra es igual que un invierno demasiado intenso; cala los huesos, congela el espíritu y apila cadáveres a lo largo del sendero.





	La guerra es fría

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.
> 
> Personajes: Joui4. Katsura, Takasugi, Gintoki & Sakamoto.
> 
> Extensión: 3200 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Para el AI de minivicios. Regalo para Rounded Boxes.
> 
> [Editado 18/04/2019]

_«La guerra es fría,»_ era lo que le había dicho Sakamoto una vez, cuando recién venía integrándose. Gintoki lo recodaba perfectamente, así como recordaba su respuesta: _«El espacio también es frío.»_ Entonces, debía admitir, Sakamoto había tenido su punto: al menos las estrellas y constelaciones eran atractivas, los cadáveres a lo largo del camino no.

Se plantea el motivo de pensar eso mientras contempla el techo del refugio donde pasan la noche, con el susodicho Sakamoto durmiendo a su lado, lo piensa a la vez que termina por aceptar que su compañero había tenido razón. Sí, la guerra es fría, cala los huesos y arranca las fuerzas, congela el espíritu y te deja cansado, muy cansado; y apila, igual que un invierno demasiado intenso, cuerpos a lo largo del sendero, rodeados por nada más que hierba seca que el invierno asesina con la escarcha y la guerra con la pólvora. Miles de muertos cuya existencia y final no le importan a nadie, salvo claro por los que siguen vivos avanzando sobre ellos, resintiendo la lucha a la vez que se ven obligados a abandonar la carne de los caídos, sin oportunidad de darles un entierro digno, forzados a continuar por sobre los recuerdos con el dolor de los lazos pisándoles los talones.

Ese es el problema y Gintoki lo sabe, está cansado, agotado de tanta muerte, tantas pérdidas. No puede dormir y no le queda más que pensar en el motivo de su indiscutible cansancio. No logra conciliar el sueño pese a sentir el cuerpo pesado, porque su cansancio no es solo físico, el alma y el espíritu también le pesan en esos momentos y ese mismo peso le impide cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—También podrían ser tus ronquidos —le susurra al compañero a su lado, no esperando ni que lo oiga ni que le responda al reclamo.

Se incorpora, inspeccionando el cuarto con la mirada, a los pocos camaradas que aún tienen con ellos. Takasugi debe estar haciendo la guardia, pero no le apetece hablar con él, con eso sólo se va a deprimir más y lo tiene claro. A menos por supuesto que vaya a molestarlo, es eso o despertar a Zura, pero por alguna razón no tiene ganas de ir a molestar a Takasugi.

—Quizás tenga fiebre —murmura antes de levantarse y avanzar por la estancia a paso lento y silencioso—. Zura —llama en cuanto llega junto a su camarada.

Recibe la respuesta más esperable dada la persona a la que le habla.

—No es Zura, es Katsura.

La fuerza de la costumbre.

—¿Estás despierto? —pregunta Gintoki, agachándose a su lado—, ¿o has respondido eso dormido, de manera inconsciente como una automatización de tu cerebro a causa de la costumbre?

Katsura se levanta levemente, centrando la vista en él.

—¿Tú qué crees? —cuestiona con molestia.

—De acuerdo, estás dormido.

Recibe un esperable, y medianamente merecido, golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres Gintoki? —cuestiona Katsura, sentándose con calma.

Gintoki lo mira, sobándose la cabeza en el proceso pues el golpe le ha dolido un tanto.

—Nada —aclara, estirándose—, simplemente pensé que sería una buena idea despertarte para matar el tiempo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Como digas Zura.

—No es Zura —replica su compañero, suspirando—, es Katsura, ya te lo he dicho. —Y varias veces, ya hasta ha perdido la cuenta.

Gintoki se alza de hombros, restándole importancia al detalle como siempre hace, es plenamente consciente de que llegará a viejo llamando a Katsura por su apodo. Si es que logran llegar a viejos, por supuesto, cosa que dadas las circunstancias no se ve muy factible.

—No puedes dormir, ¿verdad? —dice Katsura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre qué quiere hacer cuando llegué viejo, si es que llega a ello, y cómo quiere ser enterrado en dicho caso, porque de no llegar a viejo duda poder elegir su entierro.

Se lleva la mano al cabello, sintiendo la molesta sensación de su permanente, incómodo por haber sido descubierto con tanta facilidad.

—Tú tampoco —medio responde, regresando la mirada que había centrado unos momentos en su horrendo cabello plateado a su compañero—, o no te habrías despertado tan fácil.

Porque Katsura, pese a dormir con los ojos abiertos de una manera bastante escalofriante, es de sueño pesado; definitivamente al igual que él es incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Gintoki está seguro de ello. Son compañeros desde hace años, a fin de cuentas, se conocen mejor de lo que le gustaría reconocer. A diferencia de un idiota cuya estridente risa escucha tras él en esos momentos.

—Ya veo —dice Sakamoto, riendo otro poco—, entonces no han sido mis ronquidos, dudo que lleguen tan lejos.

Gintoki voltea algo molesto, encontrándose con el dichoso Sakamoto sonriendo tras él, con esa postura despreocupada y optimista tan propia de su persona que ni la guerra ha logrado arrancarle.

Lo envidia un poco por eso.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —replica—. Tus ronquidos son una de las principales razones, son peor que los quejidos de Takasugi.

Sakamoto ríe otro poco.

—Ya veo, ya veo —dice con alegría, sentándose junto a ellos—, supongo que deberé tenerlo en cuenta cuando duerma.

Katsura sonríe un poco ante esas palabras. Gintoki, en cambio, se arroja en el piso y lleva una mano hasta su permanente, apoyando la cabeza.

—Es más simple que eso —dice—, duerme afuera con Takasugi y ya, así no molestaras a nadie.

—Molestaría a Takasugi —replica Tatsuma.

—¿Y a quién le importa? —contesta Gintoki.

Sakamoto ríe una vez más.

—No seas así, Kintoki.

—No es Kintoki, es Gintoki.

Es Katsura quien ríe esta vez al oír eso, notando algo familiar en esa frase.

—¿Ya ves que es desagradable, Gintoki? —cuestiona con burla.

Sakata fija la mirada en él, llevándose un dedo a la nariz.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Zura.

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura!

Se forma un murmullo colectivo alrededor de ellos, uno que clama por silencio pues aunque ellos no estén durmiendo hay quienes sí lo hacen, para envidia de Gintoki.

—No deberías gritar Zura, es tarde —dice Sakamoto, riendo más alto que el grito de su compañero.

Curiosamente eso no forma un murmullo colectivo, de seguro debido al hecho de que todos ya se han acostumbrado a la estridente risa de Sakamoto, aunque tanto Gintoki como Takasugi todavía se quejen de esta.

Katsura se cruza de brazos, fastidiado, en algo ridículamente parecido a una pataleta.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa Zura? —pregunta Gintoki al verlo.

—No es Zura —replica este entre dientes—, es Katsura.

Sakamoto ríe por quién sabe qué vez antes de hablar.

—Entonces ninguno puede dormir —afirma, cambiando de tema e ignorando al igual que todos el reclamo de Katsura, con la única diferencia de que él no lo hace a propósito.

Se levanta, captando la atención de los otros dos.

—Deberíamos salir afuera —propone.

Recibe dos miradas bastante extrañadas.

—¿Afuera? —repite Katsura—. ¿Para qué?

—Queda algo de _sake_ —responde Tatsuma—, pienso que sería buena idea salir a beber un poco para calmar los ánimos, así quizás el sueño acabe por venir, el alcohol es excelente para esas cosas.

Sakamoto es un idiota, Gintoki da eso por afirmado con absoluta certeza, pero debe admitir que para ciertas cosas tiene bastante tacto y es un tanto perceptivo. Probablemente a causa de eso le ha sido tan fácil costear una guerra y hacer finanzas, tiene lo que se requiere para el comercio. Es lo único en lo que admite que es bueno, para todo lo demás sigue siendo un incordio.

—Takasugi se enojará si bebemos —replica Katsura, interrumpiendo el leve silencio que se ha formado tras el ofrecimiento de su compañero.

—Estaría feo que bebiéramos sin invitarlo —responde Sakamoto—, se enojaría.

—Se enojará de todos modos, Takasugi no tiene más emociones —dice Gintoki, sacándole una sonora carcajada a Sakamoto y una leve sonrisa a Katsura.

Aunque lo ha dicho más que nada en broma, que no quiere decir que no lo crea fervientemente, la suave alegría del ambiente no tarda en extinguirse dejando a su paso una sensación algo amarga. Porque aunque Gintoki lo ha dicho en broma eso no implica que sea menos cierto lo dicho, después de todo la única emoción que parece albergar Takasugi en ese último tiempo es la ira, nada más que pura y primitiva sed de sangre. Los tres lo han notado.

—¿Entonces? —cuestiona Sakamoto de pronto, riendo levemente en un claro intento de alivianar el ambiente.

Así es él, a fin de cuentas, sus únicas emociones en su caso vienen a ser la alegría y el optimismo.

—¿Entonces qué? —pregunta Gintoki.

—¿Vamos afuera?

Claro, aún no han dado una respuesta a su propuesta. Vaya, eso ha rimado.

Gintoki se alza de hombros, dando a entender que le viene a dar lo mismo porque, bueno, lo hace; mientras beban _sake_ le da lo mismo dónde, con quién y cómo. Katsura, por el contrario, se levanta en clara afirmación, sacándole una sonrisa a Tatsuma.

—Vamos entonces —dice este, caminando hacia la parte trasera de la estancia donde guardan las provisiones.

No tardan en salir del refugio con un par de botellas en la mano, rumbo a la pequeña fogata ante la cuál se encuentra Takasugi.

—¡Eh, Takasugi!

El susodicho voltea al oír el llamado, con un rostro de claro mal humor. Gintoki piensa que al final lo del _sake_ da lo mismo, Takasugi se enoja por la simple presencia de Sakamoto, no necesitan esforzarse ni pensar mucho más en ello.

—¿Qué? —espeta Shinsuke con molestia, desviando la vista hacia sus dos compañeros de infancia y de estos a las botellas en sus manos.

—Zura no puede dormir y quiere que le hagamos compañía —responde Gintoki, ganándose un golpe del hombre a su lado al que acaba de apuntar con una de las botellas.

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura! —exclama este, siendo ahora quien se encuentra molesto pues el anticipo de una sonrisa parece asomarse en el rostro de Takasugi—, ¡y eres tú quien no podía dormir!

—Detalles Zura, detalles.

Recibe otro golpe y entonces la sonrisa aparece finalmente en el rostro de Takasugi, sacándole a su vez una a Gintoki pues aunque se niegue toda su vida a admitirlo en voz alta ese montón de idiotas le importa.

—Venga Zura —llama Sakamoto, sentándose frente a la fogata—, déjalo estar y sentemos junto a Takasugi.

—¡Que no es Zura!

Sakamoto ríe, sin atender al reclamo en lo absoluto, cosa que suele hacer por simple idiotez. Es un incordio desde el punto de vista de Gintoki por lo mismo, que nadie puede ser tan lento.

—En resumen —dice Takasugi con leve molestia, captando la atención de sus compañeros—, Zura no puede dormir y han venido a incordiarme.

—¡Que era Gintoki quien no podía dormir! —reclama Katsura, pateando el suelo en una especie de pataleta que se ve bastante ridícula y patética en un hombre de su edad—, ¡y no es Zura, es Katsura!

—Eso mismo —dice Gintoki, arrebatándole una botella de la mano a Katsura e ignorándolo en el proceso, para ir a sentarse junto a Takasugi—, pero tenemos _sake_ , por lo menos —comenta, tendiéndole la botella a Takasugi—, así que tanto no te puedes quejar.

Oye tras él otro reclamo de Katsura, reclamo que ignora como siempre en tanto Shinsuke coge la botella que le ha tendido, contemplándola largamente.

—Estoy en guardia —dice finalmente, regresando la mirada a Gintoki.

—Aguafiestas —le reclama él.

Va a agregar algo más, como que entonces le devuelva la botella y más para él, pero la risa de Sakamoto lo interrumpe.

—Venga Takasugi, no seas aburrido.

Takasugi voltea a verlo con un rostro que presagia un homicidio, uno que el imbécil de Tatsuma parece no notar. Katsura, que para entonces ha parado con el berrinche, de todas formas nadie lo toma en cuenta y cansa ser ignorado, decide intervenir porque la idea es beber, no contemplar una masacre. Se sienta pesadamente entre Sakamoto y Takasugi, captando la atención de estos dos.

—Un respiro no hace mal de vez en cuando Takasugi —dice, centrando la vista en su compañero—, todos estamos cansados.

—Entonces vete a dormir.

Adiós a la momentánea tranquilidad de Katsura Kotaro.

—¡Que ese era Gintoki!

Gintoki se ríe, con esa agradable sensación que siempre le deja sacar a Katsura de sus casillas, la misma que por lo visto tiene Takasugi pues otro amago de sonrisa asoma en su rostro.

—Eran ambos —media finalmente Sakamoto, abriendo una de las botellas pues a eso se supone han ido.

Los demás no tardan en imitarlo, lo que incluye a Takasugi pese a su reclamo inicial. Gintoki lo contempla considerando hacer patente ese hecho, y en que son seis botellas y eso no es muy repartible entre cuatro.

—Entonces —dice Takasugi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, ninguno podía dormir.

—Me parece que tú tampoco —replica Gintoki.

—Yo estoy de guardia idiota.

—¿Puedes o no puedes dormir? —cuestiona Sakata—. No puedes.

—No debo —lo corrige Takasugi—, pero puedo.

—Yo sí podía dormir —media nuevamente Sakamoto con una sonrisa, deteniendo la discusión que los otros dos están a punto de iniciar—, eran Zura y Kintoki quienes no podían.

—¿Y qué haces despierto? —pregunta Shinsuke por sobre el «¡es Katsura!» al que nadie presta atención.

—Kintoki me despertó al levantarse.

Gintoki coge una brasa de la pequeña fogata y la arroja contra su compañero, con la hermosa precisión de darle entre los ojos.

—Es Gintoki —replica, sonriendo al oír el grito de dolor.

Sakamoto ríe al oírlo en cuanto deja de gritar, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para quitarse los restos de leña quemada de su frente.

—¿A qué ha venido eso Kintoki?

Sakamoto Tatsuma es un idiota, es ley universal. Gintoki se dispone a tirarle otro palo quemado cuando es interrumpido por Katsura.

—¿Ahora podemos hacer eso si alguien dice mal nuestro nombre?

El palo queda en sus manos pues su atención se desvia a su camarada.

—¿A qué viene eso Zura?

Esquiva la leña que Katsura le arroja, sonriendo al notarlo enojado. Le tira la brasa que sostiene de vuelta, cosa de la que Sakamoto debe estar agradeciendo pues inicialmente era para él. Katsura también logra esquivar la brasa, disponiéndose a coger otro palo.

—Te estás comportando como un niño Zura —dice Takasugi, captando la atención del nombrado.

Pronto él también está esquivando brasas.

—Eh, Zura, vas a extinguir la fogata —comenta Sakamoto entre risas.

Él no esquiva el palo, recibiéndolo nuevamente entre los ojos.

—¡Es Katsura!

Gintoki solo puede estallar en carcajadas, porque enfurecer a Katsura es tan simple y tan divertido que nunca se resiste a ello. Va a decir algo, asegurándose de usar el apodo que tan "cariñosamente" le han puesto, pero un bostezo lo interrumpe. Maldita sea, aún tiene sueño.

Se lleva la botella a la boca, algo molesto por sentir los párpados pesados, a fin de cuentas todavía se siente incapaz de dormir.

—Deberías irte a dormir Kintoki, pareces cansado.

Frunce levemente el ceño ante lo dicho por Tatsuma.

—Es Gintoki —replica, alzando la botella hacia Katsura—, y por qué no mejor mandas a Zura a dormir.

Olvida momentáneamente que el susodicho aún está arrojando palos calientes, lo recuerda cuando la leña quemada le impacta en la cara.

—¡Tú tampoco podías dormir! —reclama Katsura, tomando otro palo—. ¡Y no es Zura, es Katsura!

Por suerte el segundo palo ya puede esquivarlo, haciendo gala de los grandes reflejos de Shiroyasha... Más o menos, da vuelta el _sake_ sobre Takasugi.

—¡Ten más cuidado Gintoki!

—¡Pero si la culpa es de Zura!

El tercer palo quemado tampoco lo esquiva.

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura!

Sakamoto ríe con fuerza al verlos pelear como un montón de niños, discutiendo por quién ha hecho qué y cómo se llama cada quien, desapareciendo la fogata en manos de Katsura porque «NO. ES. ZURA».

—Están haciendo mucho escándalo —dice Sakamoto, sonriendo a la vez que busca apaciguar los ánimos—, llamaran la atención de alguien a este paso.

Porque siguen en medio de una guerra y se supone están de guardia, o Takasugi está de guardia y ellos lo están acompañado, no hay mayor diferencia.

—Con la permanente de Gintoki alguien notará nuestra presencia así estemos en completo silencio.

Esta vez es el turno de Gintoki de arrojarle un leño a su compañero.

—¡Todo porque tú tienes el pelo lacio Zura!

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura!

Regresan a su discusión, olvidándose de las palabras de Sakamoto y luchando sobre Takasugi, que está sentado entre ellos, cosa que suscita su esperada ira y pronto los tres se hallan peleando como niños, como si aún fueran esos chiquillos que corrían tras el maestro al que desesperadamente intentan salvar. Sakamoto suelta otra risa al verlos, relajado como suele estar ante casi cualquier situación.

—Venga, cálmense —pide, sonriendo como siempre.

Sorprendentemente es Takasugi quien le presta atención y obedece a sus palabras, pues no tarda en separarse de sus dos compañeros para ir a sentarse a su lado, claramente cansado de la batalla verbal que los otros dos mantienen. En el proceso muy intencionalmente los pisa a ambos, a Gintoki en una mano y a Katsura en la pierna. Casi se le escapa una risa cuando oye el reclamo de los otros dos; _casi_ , después de todo Takasugi hace mucho que no ríe y hasta se podría decir que ha olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Gintoki piensa en eso al separarse de Katsura, porque a fin de cuentas todo eso sí ha servido para detener su pelea, bostezando nuevamente antes de llevarse lo poco que le queda de _sake_ , que con todo el jaleo lo ha derramado casi por completo, a la boca. Sigue cansado y toda la energía que siempre acaba derrochando junto a sus compañeros no lo ayuda, porque su cansancio físico no ha hecho más que aumentar y el otro... el otro continua ahí, aunque por leves momentos lo haya olvidado.

Vuelve a llevarse la botella a la boca, bebiendo el último sorbo que le queda y procediendo a tomar alguna de las otras dos botellas que reposan a un lado de la ya casi extinta fogata, cortesía de Katsura. Estar junto a ese montón de idiotas lo ayuda a relajarse y olvidar momentáneamente aquello que le quita el sueño, pero todo momento tiene un fin.

Apura el trago de su segunda botella, sintiendo un peso mucho mayor del que tenía inicialmente. Tarde o temprano, por mucho que rían y traten de relajarse, la realidad vuelve. Como que Takasugi apenas y sonríe, y algo profundo y oscuro parece crecer en su persona mientras todos prefieren aparentar que todo está bien; o que Katsura pierde la calma con mucha más facilidad que antes y a veces parece perder también el rumbo; o que a Sakamoto de vez en cuando la sonrisa le tiembla muy imperceptiblemente y las otras veces la risa le suena hueca; o que a él cada vez le pesa más el cuerpo y los recuerdos.

Gintoki entiende que de la guerra no se sale nunca indemne, que algo siempre se pierde, es sólo que a veces piensa que ya han perdido suficiente.

 _«La guerra es fría,»_ es cierto y los ha congelado casi por completo; pues de alguna manera, aún frente a la fogata con el alcohol calentando sus cuerpos, sigue haciendo frío.


End file.
